


Good and evil

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurdy has to face some cruelities</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good and evil

**Author's Note:**

> vou can read this as a sequel to the drabble: 'I will be with you'

Horror and seething rage were reflected in his dark eyes when he came back out of the house. Smith looked at his friend compassionately.

"I've warned you! Why did you go in? I knew you woudn't like it."

Kurdy stared at him.  
"I had to! I had to see it with my own eyes. Otherwise it would be impossible to believe. Damn, we did trust them. Markus helped them. And they have killed them all. Women and children.They slaughtered them in front of our eyes and we didn't even notice it. How could this happen?"

"We saw the good things and have forgotten how often the evil hides behind it."

"And this is all? So it can happen again? Anytime? Everywhere? How can you move on when you think like this?"

"Sometimes," Smith said gently, "sometimes you will find the good although you believe everything around you is evil!"

**Author's Note:**

> originally postet at my LJ 2008 - revised March 2015


End file.
